Forgive You
by gothiclolita89
Summary: 3 tahun bukan yang sebentar untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan cinta dan sakitku. Kini biarlah aku hidup tenang bersama orang orang –orang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Semua udah pada tau, nggak usah disebutin lagi ta. Naruto isn't mine, but this story does.**

**Genre : Hurt, angst, just whatever**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS. Don't like Don'read. **

**Tidak menerima flame, sumbangan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Boleh komplen tentang EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Namikaze Naruto**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: 3 tahun bukan yang sebentar untuk melupakanmu. Melupakan cinta dan sakitku. Kini biarlah aku hidup tenang bersama orang orang –orang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai.

.

.

.

.

.

3 tahun bukan waktu sebentar untuk melupakan perasaan cinta atau apapun itu. Banyak hal yang terjadi dan banyak hal pula yang berubah termasuk aku. Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku bukan lagi gadis polos yang menangis karena patah hati. Aku bukan lagi gadis yang menangis karena luka pengkhianatan. Tahun ini usiaku menginjak 28 tahun. Usia yang dapat dibilang terlalu tua untuk bersikap manja seperti itu. Hari-hariku berjalan dengan damai dan bahagia sampai aku bertemu lagi denganmu.

Dia, Sabaku Gaara, mantan suamiku. Seseorang yang pernah kucintai dengan sepenuh hatiku juga seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan cintaku berkeping-keping. Seseorang yang sangat sulit kulupakan hingga sekarang karena luka di hatiku yang masih membekas. Setelah aku bisa sedikit melupakan sosoknya kini dengan seperti tanpa dosa dia muncul di hadapanku kembali.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, memandangi lautan manusia dari balik jendela kaca tipis ini di temani suasana tegang ini bersamamu. Sesekali aku menyesap coklat hangat yang kupesan untuk mengusir hawa dingin. Meski sudah memasuki musim semi tapi tetap saja suhu udara masih terasa dingin hingga bunga sakura yang biasanya sudah mekar masih enggan menampakan kuncupnya. Lihatlah orang-orang berjalan di trotoar itu, mereka masih memakai baju hangat meski sudah memasuki musim semi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?."

Lucu sekali, kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas di depan matamu. Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak punya mata?

"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?." Tanya ku sekedar untuk kesopanan basa basi.

"Aku juga baik." Ucapmu. Kau memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Seolah kau . . .

Berharap?

Tidak, aku tidak akan terjatuh lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak akan berharap apapun padamu jika aku pada akhirnya yang terluka. Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman untuk tidak mempercayaimu.

"Baguslah." Aku menyesap coklat hangat itu. Dapat kurasakan pandangannya yang menuju ke arahku. Tidak berubah, begitu menusuk. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke cangkir kopi yang ada di depannya untuk menghindari tatapannya bertemu dengan milikku.

"Lalu . . ." Aku memotong ucapanku. Kini ia kembali menatap lurus mata shapireku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah punya berapa anak?."

Dia tampak terdiam lalu sedikit tertunduk. Apa aku salah bicara? Rasanya tidak.

"Aku dan Sakura sudah berpisah, tidak lama setelah kita bercerai." Ia menghela nafas. Dapat kulihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sendu. Gaara memandangku kembali lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Awalnya semua berjalan sempurna, kami saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Aku melamarnya dan berniat menikahinya saat ia mengatakan ia sedang mengandung. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kami sering bertengkar. Semakin lama pertengkaran kami makin intens. Kukira itu karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk selalu bersamanya. Lalu aku berencana memperbaiki hubungan kami. Bagaimanapun ada anak di antara kami. Aku pulang lebih awal dari kantor dan berniat mengajaknya makan malam romantis. Tapi apa yang kulihat benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Aku melihatnya bercumbu dengan sahabatku diatas ranjang kami. Aku juga mendengar bahwa anak yang di kandungnya bukan anakku. Ternyata mereka berencana untuk merampas harta keluargaku melalui anak itu. Aku kemudian mengusirnya dari rumah dan hatiku." Cerita Gaara padaku.

Aku tidak tau apa harus merasa senang atau kasian padanya. Di satu sisi aku merasa kasian padanya karena aku tau dikhianati orang yang sangat kita sayangi sangat menyakitkan. Tapi disisi lain aku senang karena dia menerima balasan atas apa yang di perbuatnya. Dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat aku memergokinya berselingkuh dengan Sakura, gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat, dirumah kami, diatas ranjang kami.

Inikah yang disebut hukum karma?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar café tempat kami duduk. Di sana ada sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat kukenal terparkir dibawah pohon Sakura di depan café. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku menyesal Naruto. Sungguh. Setelah berpisah dari Sakura, aku sadar bahwa tidak ada wanita yang mencintaiku sebaik dan setulus dirimu. Selama 3 tahun ini aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana. Aku bertanya pada Kyubi, tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan keberadaanmu padaku." Ucapnya memelas. Aku kembali memandang Gaara. Sungguh wajah Gaara saat ini akan membuat semua orang merasa kasian. Hey, kau itu pewaris Sabaku yang kaya raya, wajah memelas sangat tidak cocok untukmu Gaara. "Sungguh, jika seandainya ada kesempatan kedua untukku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu."

Aku kembali menyesap coklat hangatku. Ingatan masa lalu saat aku memergoki perselingkuhan Gaara dan Sakura. Saat aku berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangganya meski akhirnya gagal mulai terputar di kepalaku bagai sebuah film. Sungguh, masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupku. Untunglah saat itu ada kakak dan keluargaku yang selalu mendukungku juga pertemuanku dengan orang itu.

"Kau tau Gaara, 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk melupakan sebuah cinta apalagi jika cinta itu cinta yang menyakitkan. Jika saja kau datang padaku 3 tahun lalu mungkin aku akan kembali padamu. Tapi sekarang . . ." Aku bangun daru dudukku dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang sekiranya dapat membayar minumanku dan Gaara. Kembali pada Gaara adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untukku sekarang. Aku sudah bahagia dan memiliki masa depan yang cerah pula.

". . . It's already too late."

Aku melangkah keluar dari café itu dan menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianku. Saat aku mendekat, seorang pria berambut raven dengan gaya rambut unik keluar dari mobil itu dengan gagah. Ia melepas kaca mata hitam mahalnya saat aku berada di depannya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah puas selingkuhnya, nyonya Uchiha?." Tanyanya. Aku masih tersenyum manis pada pria tinggi di depanku ini.

"Belum puas, tapi karena tuan Uchiha ini terlihat sangat-sangat menakutkan jadi nyonya Uchiha sedikit takut."

"Nyonya Uchiha mulai nakal hmm? Apa tidak takut jika tuan Uchiha marah dan menghukum mu?."

"Kalau begitu hukum saja nyonya Uchiha yang nakal ini."

Kami berdua diam sejenak. Saling menatap lurus lalu tersenyum. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, suami yang kunikahi 2 tahun lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku dengan erat, seolah takut aku akan pergi dan menghilang darinya. Aku balik memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Yome-san."

"Apa aku pergi terlalu lama?." Tanyaku padanya. Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak apa, asal kau kembali padaku." Katanya. Aku dapat melihat ada sedikit ketakutan dimatanya. Mungkinkah dia takut aku akan kembali pada Gaara? Baka Teme, bagiku sekarang, kembali pada mantan suamiku adalah hal yang tidak mungkin karena aku sudah memiliki dirimu dan . . .

"Mana Menma dan Yuki?." Tanyaku padanya.

Ia menoleh ke arah mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Dari jendela gelap itu, samar-samar aku melihat, dua orang balita berumur sekitar satu tahun sedang tertidur dengan damai di kursi khusus balita.

Ah! Mereka malaikat-malaikat kebahagiaanku. Menma adalah anak lelaki pertamaku yang lahir lebih dulu dari Imoutou-nya,Yuki. Kini usia mereka sudah hampir 1 tahun.

Ironis bukan? Aku di ceraikan karena suami pertamaku begitu mengidamkan keturunan dan menganggap aku tidak bisa memberikannya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, begitu menikah dengan suamiku yang sekarang aku langsung di beri dua malaikat yang lucu-lucu ini.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, anak-anak kita bisa sakit kalau berada di sini lebih lama."

"Hai' hai' nyonya Uchiha."

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Kami segera meninggalkan tempat ini dan menuju rumah kami.

Sungguh kebahagiaanku sudah lengkap sekarang.

Bolehkah aku berharap jika kebahagiaanku akan bertahan sampai nafsas terakhir dalam hidupku?

Egoiskah aku jika meminta kebahagiaan ini tidak hilang di makan waktu?

.

.

.

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
